Given the flexibility of cloud based computing models, the demand for all types of cloud computing services continues to increase. For instance, cloud based services are now commonly used to implement IaaS (Infrastructure as a Service), PaaS (Platform as a Service), SaaS (Software as a Service), etc., models for cloud resource consumers.
As computational needs become even more prolific for cutting edge technologies, e.g., for devices employing Internet of Things (IoT) technologies, artificial intelligence (AI) technologies, autonomous capabilities, thin client systems, etc., flexible platforms for delivering cloud based resources will be required. For instance, the computational needs for some resource consumers may require “lightweight” on-demand resources, meaning that the computational requirements may be relatively small and/or of a short duration, but needed quickly. Cloud platforms capable of delivering lightweight services will likely become more important, and flexible systems for delivering such services will be required.